fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Hearts!
is an original adaption for the Aikatsu Series created by TMS Animations. The series is created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. It's about 6 girls on their way to become idols. Story Aikatsu Hearts! Episodes Characters Idols : She is a first year student at Melodic Heart Academy with the dream of becoming a top idol like her friend Eko, that she has missed for many years. Aihi is a bit of an airhead with a lot on her mind when becoming an idol. She thinks being an idol is just to look pretty, though it's more tough than it looks. She keeps her head up high though, and works to see her best friend again. She is a cute type idol. : She is a first year student at Melodic Heart Academy. She has the dream of becoming an idol, though has been thinking of not wanting to become one. After she meets Aihi, they both unite and work together to become idols. Furawa is sophisticated and is very organized, when it comes to her Aikatsu cards. She loves to take chances and waits for the right time to become what she came for. She is a pop type idol. : She is a second year student at Melodic Heart Academy. Though doesn't say she has the big dream of being an idol, she works to become one for her family. She is very passionate and is very caring towards everyone, even if she isn't a top idol just like Eko. She becomes Aihi and Furawa's mentor with her roommate Midori, though she isn't as intelligent than Midori. Misu wants to be happy and wants to make her family proud. She is a cool type idol. : She is a second year student at Melodic Heart Academy. Her dream is to be an idol, but doesn't want to strive for the top. She is very intelligent and innocent, though she doesn't look the way she is. She loves to be a pop type idol, since it matches who she wants to be. She becomes Aihi and Furawa's mentor with Mizu, giving the two training to become idols. She is a pop type idol. : She is a third year student at Melodic Heart Academy and is a top idol. She is Aihi's childhood friend that got accepted into the school to become an idol. She is very stubborn at times, but loves to be kind towards her fans and students. She usually by herself, though she is sharing a dorm with her buddy Sumire. Eko is never around the school in public and loves to train really hard. She is a sexy type idol. : She is a third year student at Melodic Heart Academy. She dreams to be like her dorm buddy Eko, though she is never around to talk to. Sumire is very generous and loves to be around people that would help her. She doesn't have many friends but wishes to join her buddy and become a top idol. When she meets Aihi, she becomes for shy but friendly. She is a cute type idol. Brands : It is a cute type brand. It is mostly around the rainbow and ribbon. It also has some motifs like angels and jewels. The coords are consist of different colors, matching the idol made for it. It also includes a special jewel made for each idol. Any of the girls uses the brand, and the designer is ???. : It is a pop type brand. It is mostly around birds, and also music. It also has some motifs like other species of feathered animals. The main designer is ???. The idol using the brand is Furawa. : It is a cool type brand. It is mostly around power elements and royals like queens and princesses. The main designer is ???. The idol using the brand is Mizu. : It is a cute type brand. It is mostly around different styles of Lolita clothing as Kimonos. Different motifs consider which Lolita type is being used for the coord. Most common Lolita's are from Sweet to Punk Lolita's. The main designer is ???. The idols using the brands are Sumire and Aihi. Coords School Coords Their school coords are called Heart Coords. Each set varry by color and type. * Pink Heart Coord: Aihi's School Coord. * Red Heart Coord: Furawa's School Coord. * Blue Heart Coord: Mizu's School Coord. * Green Heart Coord: Midori's School Coord. * Yellow Heart Coord: Eko's School Coord. * Purple Heart Coord: Sumire's School Coord. Brand Coords Rainbow Ribbon * Pink Ribbon Coord: Aihi's Ribbon Coord. * Rose Ribbon Coord: Furawa's Ribbon Coord. * Azura Ribbon Coord: Mizu's Ribbon Coord. * Emerald Ribbon Coord: Midori's Ribbon Coord. * Gold Ribbon Coord: Eko's Ribbon Coord. * Amethyst Ribbon Coord: Sumire's Ribbon Coord. Single Coords * Splashing Queen: Coord from the Elemental Royals brand. * Cardinal Concert: Coord from the Feather Hymn brand. * SweetPi Kimono Coord: Coord from the Kimono Lolita brand. * HimePu Kimono Coord: Coord from the Kimono Lolita brand. Locations : It is a top school that turns beginner idols to top idols. It has a reputation to be the best in Japan. Trivia Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu Hearts! Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly